A Forbidden Affair
by yvonnetanner
Summary: A series of Hush, Hush one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note:_

_*Names have been omitted._

_This one shot is dedicated to .falling and your boyfriend. _

_Inspired by Lightweight by: Demi Lovato_

_I suggest you listen to the song after reading this. It's so good. _

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Starring Tanner, Patch &amp; Nora. <em>

_"Who is this chick again?" Patch asked, looking at me_

_"She asked me to write a story for her and her significant other." I said. _

_"Is that what that was?" Nora asked_

_"Yeah, why?" I said. _

_"It's sappy." said Patch, holding back laughter. _

_"Hey, that's like two hours of work. I doubt you could do better." I said, crossing my arms. _

_"Good point. You can get on with the disclaimer now." he said. _

_"You do it." _

_"Why do you even need a disclaimer, your readers already know you don't own the Fallen series?" Nora asked._

_"Nevermind, on with the story" I said._

* * *

><p>Nora's POV<p>

Patch* and I were lying on the couch, watching some overly romantic chick flick, not at all my type of movie, but amusing all the same. I had fallen asleep on his chest after ten minutes of watching some girl cry. I woke to him already staring at me.

"What?" I asked, smiling."

"How'd I get so lucky." He said, smiling at me.

"I think I'm falling for you." I said, gazing into his eyes, those dark brown eyes that I loved so much.

"You think? I know I'm in love with you." He said, smiling. He started to stroke my hair. He wrapped his other arm tighter around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

"How do you know? I asked, sitting up.

"I don't know, maybe I've always known, but never had the guts to talk to you. It could have been the first time we met. Not many girls get hit in the head with footballs and live to tell the tale." He said, trying to hold back laughter.

"You remember that?" I asked. It had happened early, my freshman year of high school, back when I had it in my mind to join the cheerleading squad.

"I remember everything about you; you're the one who wasn't paying attention." He said, leaning forward. He softly pressed his lips to mine. I could feel the butterflies in my stomach.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked me

"You." I said.

"Don't I feel lucky?" He said, smirking.

"Promise you'll never hurt me." I said, my face turning serious.

"Never." He said, pulling me into a hug once again.

I wish I could make this one moment last forever. Laying my head back into his chest, I watched the rest of the movie, hoping nothing would interrupt this.


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm writing a bunch of Hush, Hush one shots. I wrote this because I was bored. Review, or not, I really don't care. _

_Inspired by Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides_

* * *

><p>Patch's POV<p>

"He's four, and you still sing him to bed."

It was Saturday, and Nora had volunteered to babysit a neighbors kid. I had long forgotten his name. But I did know he cried a lot.

"He's practically a baby. I'm sure if you were four, you'd want me to sing you to bed." she said

"I'd want you to do other things in bed." I said smirking.

"Whatever, go wait downstairs. I'll be down in a second."

"Don't keep me waiting." I said, smirking.

As I walked down the hallway, I heard Nora sing.

_My heart is pierced by Cupid, I disdain all glittering gold_

_There is nothing can console me, but my jolly sailor bold_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Flashback<em>**

I had heard that song before. Even though it was a faint memory now, but I could never forget it.

The year was 1723; I was sailing abroad. Before leaving shore, people would warn us of tales of mermaids and dangerous sea creatures. I didn't; worry, I was Fallen after all, the only thing that frightened me was the thought of Hell. I had heard tales of beautiful women who lived under the water, cursed to sing the same song; luring unfortunate sailors to their deaths. I, however, did not believe them. To believe them, I would be either roaring mad, drunk, or both.

One night, I was proven wrong. There was a terrible storm and the wind was blowing. Before leaving port, we were warned of strong winds and possibly a storm. I remember being drunk, and I was thrown overboard, into the ocean. Surfacing, I saw the ship I was on sailing away. Suddenly, I was swallowed by a huge wave. At the time, I didn't know I couldn't drown, being newly fallen and all. I closed my eyes, hoping I wouldn't have the creeping feeling of death. It never came. Instead I heard the sound of a woman. She was singing. She had a beautiful voice.

_His hair hangs in ringlets, his eyes as black as soal_

_My happiness attend him, wherever he may go_

_From Tower Hill, down to Blackwall, I will wander, weep and moan,_

_All for my jolly sailor bold, until he does return._

I opened my eyes, and before me was a young face. She was beautiful, even underwater. The water clouded my eyes, I couldn't see very well, but I could almost make out a tail.

_My sailor is as smiling as the pleasant month of May,_

_And oft we have wandered through Ratcliffe Highway,_

_Where many a pretty blooming girl we happy did behold,_

_Reclining on the bosom of her jolly sailor bold._

Her voice echoed in my head. I finally opened my eyes. I was in a cave of some kind. She lay on a rock, her tail moving in the water.

"Did you save me?" I asked.

She looked up. Her voice was magical. She was gorgeous; her voice would anger even the most beautiful angels. She had bright red hair and her eyes were as grey as the night sky above us.

"What is your name?" I asked. She only looked at me, and continued her song.

_My name it is Maria, a merchant's daughter fair,_

_And I have left my parents and three thousand pounds a year,_

"You are very beautiful."

_My heart is pierced my Cupid, __I disdain all glittering gold_

_There is nothing can console me, b__ut my jolly sailor bold_

I woke in the cave, hours later_, _unable to explain what had happened. After that, I never saw her again, iIf she was real to begin with.

* * *

><p>"Are you okay" Nora asked. I hadn't even noticed she had come to stand beside me.<p>

"Yeah, just thinking."


	3. Chapter 3

_I wrote this as an assignment for my English class. I think it's A worthy, but that's just my opinion. What do you think?_

* * *

><p><em>You make me wanna die<em>

_I'll never be good enough_

_You make me wanna die_

_And everything you love, will burn up in the light_

_Everytime I look inside your eyes_

_You make me wanna die _

_Make Me Wanna Die, The Pretty Reckless_

* * *

><p>Spurned Love<p>

Dabria was an angel of immense beauty. She was charming, and gorgeous. She was loved by all; all but one. Ironically, it was the only one whose opinion mattered. Dabria felt a certain amity towards another angel named Jev. Jev was an angel of high rank. He was known for his charm and handsome features. He was compassionate and she found it hard not to like him. She only wished he loved her back. Her friendly crush turned into a growing obsession.

Jev, however, set his sights elsewhere. He was in love with a human girl. His fondness of her grew. He longed to be with her, but it was forbidden for angels to leave their paradise. He knew this, what angel didn't; it was the golden rule. The consequence of leaving heaven was eternal banishment. Although he was driven by love, he'd never be tempted to leave.

As time went by, Dabria noticed his growing affections. It amazed her how a human so fragile and delicate could invoke such feelings in him. If only he loved her the way he did the human. After awhile, Dabria couldn't keep her adoration to herself. She decided she'd put her beauty to the test. Dabria waited until he was alone. She confronted him. As hard as she tried, he ignored her advances.

"Why don't you love me? What does she have that I don't?" she asked. Jev stayed silent, choosing his words carefully. Dabria had grown bitter. He could she was no longer the innocent angel she had once been. Her beauty had been clouded by jealousy. "You may be beautiful, but you are vain and no amount of beauty can change that. I love her because she is selfless. That is what makes her beautiful." He finally said. And with that, he walked away. Anger poured through her. At that moment, fueled by her rage, she adopted a plan. If she couldn't have him, no one would. Not even the plain human girl he was so enamored with.

One day, she found him watching the girl. She walked towards him. Sensing her presence, he turned to face her.

"If you love her so much, go to her." She said.

"You know as well as I do that I am forbidden to leave." He told her.

"If you go to her now, you could make it back before anyone knew you were gone. I will keep your secret. No one will ever know." Dabria said to him.

"And what will you have in return." he said. He sounded unsure of her.

"I want nothing. I only wish to see you happy. I will distract the avenging angels. Go to her, before it is too late." She said.

He left then and there. Unbeknownst to him, Dabria did not go to the angels. The avenging angels watched the gates of heaven. Since it was forbidden to leave, they were charged with the task of apprehending the offenders.

Jev carefully snuck through the gates. He went to find the girl. Dabria watched from the clouds, hoping the angels would catch up to him soon. She saw him with the girl. The look on his face was one that she had never seen before. _Sheer_ _happiness, _she thought.

"No matter, if he wants to be with her, then he can stay with her."

Dabria ran to alert the avenging angels of Jev. It took convincing, seeing as how Jev was an archangel. They found it hard to believe an archangel would set foot out of heaven. They found out the truth as they saw him trying to get back through the gates. They grabbed him. His wings were torn from his back, forcefully. Bruised and bloody, he was thrown to Earth. His banishment from heaven made it impossible for him to return home. He was forced to walk the earth alone, spurned, and fallen.


End file.
